Original Drama ～Haruka
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Duet CD Original Drama |previous = N/A |next = Original Drama ～Nagisa & Rei～ |current track = Original Drama ～Haruka & Makoto～ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |script = Masahiro Yokotani |sound director = Youta Tsuruoka |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 18, 2013 |album = Character Song Duet Series 001 |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Original Drama ~Haruka & Makoto~ is the third track of Vol.1 Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is an audio drama featuring Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) and Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki). It was released on December 18, 2013. Video Translation Haruka：Are you ready, Makoto? Makoto：Yeah. I’m ready for anything, Haru. Haruka：Then… let’s begin. Makoto：Ah, wait! I forgot to put on an apron! scrambles I’m really sorry about this, Haru. I’ve never even attempted to cook anything before now. Haruka：It’s fine. But why the sudden request to teach you how to cook? Are you making food for someone? Makoto：Yeah. Haruka：…Who? Makoto：''laughs'' Ran and Ren. Tomorrow is my parents’ marriage anniversary, so they’re going to spend the day at the hot springs. I have to watch over Ran and Ren while they’re away, and I can’t feed them takeout pizza for both lunch and dinner. Haruka：Then mackerel cooked in miso would be perfect for you. It’s so easy that even a beginner can do it. Makoto：I put myself under your tutelage, Haru. Haruka：Sure. Then let’s begin. Do it the way I tell you to. First, we have to prep the fish. Put the mackerel fillets on top of the bamboo drainer. Makoto：Like this? Haruka：Then put a paper towel on top. We’re going to douse them in hot water. The hot water is in the kettle. Makoto：''kettle and pours'' Like this? Haruka：Yeah. By simmering them in hot water first, it removes their fishy smell and prevents them from breaking apart while they’re cooking. Makoto：Wow… this is all so professional! Haruka：It’s normal to know this much. Makoto：''laughs'' This reminds me of what we all talked about that one time, about who we’d choose for a boyfriend. You’d make a good husband when you get married, Haru. Haruka：I’m not interested in getting married. Makoto：Yeah, if you got married, you won’t be able to say “I only swim freestyle” anymore. Haruka：Leave me alone. Quit talking and keep moving with the preparations. Next is the ginger root. Cut it in thin slices. Makoto：Uhm… ginger root, ginger root… Like this? cutting Wah! Haruka：No, be careful! When you’re using the cutting knife, you’re supposed to curl your fingers on your support hand, remember? Makoto：…? Haruka：…We took home-ec classes in school together, don’t you remember learning that? You’re supposed to curl your finger like this… Makoto：Oh! Right! Haruka：Makoto… Don’t tell me you’ve never touched a knife since then. Makoto：Eh? Uhm… well… I guess…? Haruka：''sighs'' Try cutting it the way I just showed you. Go as slow as you need to. Makoto：Okay. slicing Haruka：Yeah, that’s it. Makoto：…I did it! Haruka：Okay then. Next, put soy sauce, mirin, cooking sake, sugar, and water in the frying pan, and bring it to a boil. Makoto：Wait, hang on! Let’s see now… soy sauce, mirin… sake… sugar… and… on the stove Ack! It’s hot! Haruka：No, dummy! You’re too close to the flames! Makoto：Sorry! Haruka：You didn’t burn yourself, did you? Makoto：Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks. Haruka：Then next, line up the mackerel fillets without overlapping them in the frying pan so they cook evenly. Makoto：Like this? Haruka：Yeah. That’s the only thing you did well. Makoto：Be quiet. Haruka：Put the ginger root you sliced earlier into the frying pan too, and cover the pan with the lid. We’ll let it simmer for 5-10 minutes on medium heat. Makoto：If this were a cooking show, they’d bring out the completed dish they’d made beforehand at this point. Haruka：Why is it you know that, and yet you don’t know how to use a cutting knife? Makoto：Oh, be quiet. Haruka：Let’s move on. Once it’s done simmering, ladle some of the broth with miso, then distribute that around the mackerel back into the frying pan. This is when I also add in this as my secret ingredient. Makoto：Mayonnaise?! Haruka：Putting in a tiny amount of it helps to bring out the flavor. You can use cheese or yogurt too, but I always use this. Makoto：Wow… that part about you is really amazing. I never would have thought up something like that. Haruka：…If you cooked, you would… x x x Haruka：Okay, it’s all done. Makoto：Smells great! I hope it turned out well. Haruka：Makoto, open your mouth. Makoto：Eh? feeds Makoto Haruka：Is it good? Makoto：…!!? Haruka：What’s wrong? Makoto：Haru, it’s kind of salty! Haruka：Eh? Could it be…? Where did you get the sugar from? Makoto：Eh, from this container with the blue lid. Haruka：That’s salt. Makoto：Eh?! Haruka：''sighs'' Makoto：What now? We can’t eat this… I guess we’ll have to throw it out… Haruka：No. This mackerel isn’t dead yet. Makoto：Eh? What are you going to do, Haru? Haruka：First, break up the mackerel fillet into small pieces. Then we’ll fry them with eggs in the frying pan. Makoto, take out the eggs. Makoto：O–Okay! whisks the eggs Haruka：After that, we’ll add in a serving of cold cooked rice and stir-fry it altogether. Makoto：Such skilled movements… Haruka：No need for any more seasonings. With this, you now have mackerel-miso fried rice. Makoto：Wow! Can I have a bite? Haruka：Sure. Makoto：…It’s so good! It’s really good, Haru! Haruka：That’s great. Makoto：This is going to make them so happy! Haruka：Only if you manage to pull it off properly tomorrow. Makoto：That’s true. Haru. Haruka：Hm? Makoto：Thanks. Haruka：…Y–Yeah. Makoto：Hey, the frying pan! The food’s burning! Haruka：The crispy parts of the rice still taste good. Makoto：But it’s turning black! Ah! Now the fried rice is on fire! Haruka：Calm down. You can use mayonnaise to extinguish the flames. Makoto：You can’t do that, Haru! Just use the lid! The lid! Put the lid on the frying pan– cell phone goes off Who’s calling me at a time like this?! Hello? Rei? What? Tomorrow’s training menu? Sorry, now’s not the time– No, I don’t mean that, the fried rice–Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Vol.1 Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana